Middle of the Night Chat
by SG-LAB
Summary: Modern day story. Athos lends his family estate to d'Artagnan and Constance for their wedding. Athos and Sylvie have been acquainted with each other for a few months and on the first night at the house they run into each other and have a chat.
1. Chapter 1

Middle of The Night Chats

It was so dark and quiet save for the creatures inhabiting the countryside. It was not an environment Sylvie was accustomed to. She preferred the city where it was busy and there were people everywhere.

She turned to her side trying to get comfortable in an unfamiliar bed, but found no peace to be had here. She pulled her blankets off and grabbed her thick robe and slid into her slippers. Grabbing her phone she pulled up her newest flashlight app thinking it was very fitting for this place and headed into the hall.

Sylvie had never been in such a grand house before. A tiny flat was all she knew. She walked down the hall heading for the stairs when she came upon a room she had previously noticed had its double doors closed. The doors were massive made from a beautiful dark wood she knew not of.

One of the doors was opened now and light spilled out from inside. She peeked inside and was taken by surprise by the library it held. She had only ever seen anything like it inside bookstores. One bookstore in particular came to mind.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a noise from inside. She looked further and noticed Athos sat in a leather wingback chair.

"Sylvie?" Athos looked up from the book he was reading. "Sylvie," he repeated when she didn't immediately respond. She felt her cheeks warm and hoped she hadn't been caught staring at Athos; she had never seen him wear glasses before.

Once he took off his glasses placing them on the desk he sat next to Sylvie stepped in. "I'm not disturbing you, am I?" She asked.

"No," he said. "You couldn't sleep?"

"I'm not used to the country," she said. "What has your sleep disturbed?"

Athos took a moment looking around the room. "Old ghosts."

Sylvie raised an eyebrow and he let out a soft snort of laughter. "No need to worry; this house is not haunted…at least not literally."

She smiled understanding his meaning. "Did you spend much time here growing up?"

"A few weeks out of every summer," he said. "This was my favorite room."

Sylvie's smile grew. "Now I understand the bookstore," she had met Athos for the first time a few months earlier at a bookstore he owned. Constance had recommended it when Sylvie mentioned she was looking for a specific book.

The bookstore had an old world look to it. The books were all hard-back and looked like first editions.

"The bookstore was my mother's; it was bequeathed to me after she died a year ago," Athos said.

"I'm sorry," Sylvie said remembering the loss of her mother when she was only a child and then her father a month before meeting Athos.

Athos shrugged. "I'm afraid we weren't very close. She didn't approve of who I married ten years ago. Turned out she was right."

Athos stood up. He was still wearing the close she saw him in when she arrived at the house earlier in the afternoon.

"I suppose we should try to get some sleep," Sylvie said. "Tomorrow promises to be a busy day."

Athos groaned and Sylvie laughed. "It was very sweet of you to offer your house to Constance and d'Artagnan for their wedding."

They were walking towards the door when Sylvie turned her flashlight app on again. She heard Athos snort over her shoulder.

"A candle?"

She grinned at him and then down at the app. It was an image of a flickering candle. "It seemed appropriate for the surroundings. This house looks like it has been around a lot longer than electricity."

"It has," he agreed. "And didn't get any electricity until the beginning of the twentieth century."

"Well, I guess this is my door, Monsieur," her voice had a teasing quality to it.

"It has been a pleasure, Mademoiselle Boden," he surprised her kissing the back of her hand.

Sylvie felt her stomach flutter in delight; she liked this hint of a lighthearted side to Athos. Giving him a broad smile she played along some more and curtseyed. "Goodnight, Monsieur."

"Goodnight Mademoiselle."

They shared amused smiles and Sylvie slipped inside her room. She leaned back against the closed door and took a calming breath. This weekend was looking very interesting.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Note: So I came up with some more for this story. I think I have at least one more chapter in me.

Chapter 2

It took Athos two attempts to enter his kitchen before he made it in. His first attempt he nearly collided into Constance holding trays of food. "What is going on?" He asked.

"Rehearsal lunch," Constance huffed.

He tried again and nearly collided into Sylvie. "Morning," he said feeling oddly awkward.

"Good morning," she smiled brightly at him before maneuvering past him with trays in her hand.

"Coffee?" Aramis met Athos halfway holding a steaming cup of coffee.

Athos leaned on the island in the middle of the kitchen by his elbows and enjoyed the coffee. He opened his eyes once he was feeling like a normal person and found Aramis looking at him, amusement dancing in his eyes. "What?" Athos grumbled.

Aramis shrugged. "You seem to be hitting it off with Sylvie," he observed.

Athos decided that his comment did not merit a response.

TM

Athos sat down at one of the tables outside in the back yard. Most of the tables and chairs were set up for the wedding the next day. The wedding planner and her people were still bustling about with last minute arrangements. Athos had lost count of the number of people he nearly collided into before noon.

"Coffee?" A voice came from his right. He looked up to find Sylvie standing next to him holding two cups of coffee.

"I don't suppose scotch is an option," he accepted the cup anyway nodding to the chair next to him inviting her to sit down.

"Not before five," Sylvie laughed.

Bickering caught their attention several feet away. d'Artagnan was having what looked like a heated conversation with his cousin Espoir, his only living blood relative. A few feet from them Constance was yelling at her three older brothers.

Athos felt uncomfortable about the latter argument; he didn't understand why Constance had asked him to give her away instead of one of her brothers.

"Her brothers are jerks," Sylvie startled Athos. "I met them a few times when she and I were going to University together. I'm fairly certain she would trade them for you, Porthos and Aramis."

Athos shook his head. He had to admit he knew what it was like to not get along with one's siblings. He had had a terrible relationship with his brother Thomas, God rest his soul, he added in his mind as an afterthought whenever he thought of his younger brother.

"Athos, the priest is ready for the rehearsal," Constance had walked away from her brothers to stand next to Athos.

"Constance, are you sure you don't want one of your brothers to give you away?" Athos asked.

"You don't want to do it?"

Athos winced seeing a brief expression of hurt pass her eyes. "Constance, you know I'm happy to do it, I just don't want to get in the middle of your family."

"Athos, you know I consider you family, you and your fellow Musketeers," she wrapped her arm around his encouraging him on.

Athos looked down at Constance fondly pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She got a kick out of calling the four of them Musketeers. Of course they told her she was one as well.

"Sylvie," Constance said and her friend nodded getting up to take her place as Maid of Honor.

TM

"Wine?" Athos offered Sylvie a glass.

It was getting late and people were starting to head off to bed. Constance and Porthos' girlfriend Elodie had already gone up to their rooms.

Sylvie turned around bumping into Athos. "Oops," she chuckled steadying the glass of wine in his hand. They were in the Great room taking in the quiet.

Athos looked at Sylvie, leaned in and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, but Sylvie gave as much of herself to it as Athos. They parted and looked at each other surprised, but without regret. "I'll see you in the morning?" She asked fiddling with a necklace he had noticed she was wearing earlier in the day.

Athos heard soft noises coming from behind. Looking over his shoulder, Aramis, Porthos and d'Artagnan stood in the doorway looking amused and pleased.

"Gentlemen," she smiled at them as she passed them walking through the doorway to the stairs.

The three men walked in coming up next to Athos who noticed d'Artagnan had a bottle of champagne in his hand and Porthos and Aramis held four glasses between them.

Athos accepted a glass as they were handed out. "And what are we drinking to?" He asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Athos stood in front of the closed door adjusting his tie for the hundredth time. He felt like he was being strangled, he hated these things. But he made a promise. He knocked on the door lightly. It opened quickly and Sylvie greeted him with a smile.

"You clean up nicely," she said.

Before he could return the compliment Constance appeared from the bathroom. "Athos, thank God."

Athos smiled at the bride clasping his hands in hers. "Constance, breathe," he kissed her temple. "You look beautiful."

Constance blushed not meeting his eyes for a second. She took a deep breath as she was instructed and seemed to stand taller as she calmed.

"Everything is ready. Everyone is here and your groom is wearing a hole in my lawn," at Constance's gasp Athos rushed to assure her. "Clearly I need to work on my teasing."

Constance swatted his arm.

Sylvie came around holding two bouquets. She handed one to Constance. "Ready?" She asked.

Constance held the bouquet tightly and nodded. Athos moved to her side offering his arm to her.

Sylvie opened the door and a loud clap of thunder broke the silence.

"Oh God!" Constance rushed to the window. Rain started pouring down. "No, no, no!"

"I'll make sure everyone is inside," Athos said. "Constance, everything will be fine; we have a room already set up for the reception," he turned to look at Sylvie when Constance didn't respond. "Keep an eye on her," he whispered to Sylvie.

TM

Walking out of the room Constance was using to get ready, Athos ran into d'Artagnan. "We have most everyone inside," d'Artagnan said.

"Good, do you need me?" Athos asked.

"No, I think we have everything under control," d'Artagnan straightened. "How's Constance?"

"She's fine, d'Artagnan, you just go get ready," he squeezed the younger man's shoulder.

Athos turned back to the door only a few feet away he had just walked through. "Constance, everything is under control."

Sylvie was by the other woman's side, an arm wrapped around her shoulders. "I'll go check on things and I'll come back and get you when they're ready."

When Constance nodded Sylvie walked across the room passing Athos who grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze and mouthed 'thank you'.

Athos walked over to Constance when they were alone. "Everything is going to be fine," he said.

Constance took another deep breath and turned to look at Athos. She nodded resolutely. "You're right."

"Good, now are you ready to get married?" He offered his arm to her once more.

She scooped up her bouquet and accepted his arm. A light knock came to the door and Sylvie stuck her head in letting them know they were ready for them.

"This is not my first marriage," Constance told herself.

"No it isn't," Athos agreed. He was glad she was out of her first marriage; she deserved so much better.

"Ready?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Ready."

He led her out of the room to her groom.

TM

The reception had been going on for a while. The storm had gone on for quite some time, but seemed to be finally calming down. The newlyweds were still dancing.

d'Artagnan had wanted Athos to be his best man, but Constance had beat him to it and asked Athos to give her away. So d'Artagnan had asked both Porthos and Aramis to be his best man and groomsman, but because he couldn't choose between them he let the two decide who would be the best man and who would be the groomsman. And then Aramis made a speech at the beginning of the reception.

"I should have just made Porthos my best man," d'Artagnan had said, his forehead resting on Constance's shoulder not wanting to look as the speech began.

In the end Aramis only embarrassed them a little.

Athos was fiddling with his wine glass sitting alone at his table. Porthos and Aramis were dancing with their dates.

"Is this seat taken?" Sylvie asked over his shoulder.

Athos smiled looking up at her. He waved her over. "I neglected to return your compliment," he said.

"Oh?" She sat down next to him resting her wine glass on the table.

"You look stunning," he said. And she was; Constance had wonderful taste and she didn't believe in making her Maid of Honor look bad for her own benefit.

Sylvie smiled shyly.

After a moment of silence between them, Sylvie stretched out her hand towards him. "Dance?" She asked.

Athos grimaced. "I don't dance."

"You don't know how?" She asked.

"No, I know how, my mother made sure of that," he sighed.

Sylvie took his hand and gave it a squeeze. They let everyone else dance while they enjoyed each other's company.

Eventually people returned to the table. Porthos sat down after Elodie and then Aramis returned with his date Anne.

As it got late Constance and d'Artagnan began saying goodnight to their guests. The newlyweds would be leaving in the morning for their honeymoon.

Finally it was just the Musketeers as their dates had gone off to bed as had Sylvie.

"One more glass of champagne," Constance suggested.

"Allow me," Aramis got up and found everyone a glass.

"You are not making a toast," d'Artagnan said.

Aramis clutched his chest dramatically trying to look hurt. "You wound me, d'Artagnan."

Porthos chuckled. "I think you've given enough of your thoughts for the day."

"Fine," Aramis huffed. "Who wants to make a toast?"

"I'll do it," Constance said. She raised her glass waiting for the others to follow. "To friends and the family they form."

They all clinked glasses and drank.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I need to get to bed," Constance said. "Thank you all for today," she and d'Artagnan hugged the other three before saying their goodnights.

Athos watched the couple leave to go to their room. He surprised himself feeling a bit wistful. It wasn't so much the person he missed, but the being in a relationship. Having someone to come home to.

Porthos pulled him out of his thoughts when he slapped him on the shoulder. "Time for bed," he said.

They all agreed and headed up to their respective rooms.

TM

A clap of thunder loud enough to shake the house woke Athos. A light knock on his door surprised him. He leaned over to turn on his bedside lamp only to find it not working. He guessed the storm knocked out the electricity. He fumbled for his phone to use as a flashlight and got up to open his bedroom door.

"Sylvie?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A clap of thunder loud enough to shake the house woke Athos. A light knock on his door surprised him. He leaned over to turn on his bedside lamp only to find it not working. He guessed the storm knocked out the electricity. He fumbled for his phone to use as a flashlight and got up to open his bedroom door.

"Sylvie?"

He looked at her surprised and a little concerned. She looked nervous.

She grimaced looking anywhere, but at him. "I love the rain, but I'm not terribly fond of thunderstorms. And being in the country it feels even closer."

Athos stepped back inviting her in. Another loud clap of thunder startled them both and they stumbled forward. They caught each other and the circumstances startled a chuckle out of Athos.

"I don't think this is terribly funny," Sylvie frowned. "It's bad enough I'm a girl running to a man over a storm."

Athos quickly sobered. "Forgive me, I was not laughing at your fear of the thunder nor do I think you weak. I'm not terribly fond of it myself."

"I just don't like being alone during a storm," she said. "And everyone I know here is coupled up."

"Except me," he filled in. "It's all right," he forestalled any apology. "It seems to have taken out the electricity," he walked over to some shelves and produced a couple of candles and a lighter. "These might be better than your phone candle," he teased.

"I should go back to bed," Sylvie said.

"Stay," he entreated. "We can talk if you like."

"I've been told you're not much of a talker," she smiled.

Athos smirked. "Maybe I haven't found the right person to converse with. I seemed to have done fairly well the other night with you in the library."

"The bedrooms in this house are bigger than my flat," Sylvie said.

There was a nice sized couch on one side of the room set in front of a fireplace. Athos pulled off the comforter from his bed bringing it to the couch where Sylvie sat pulling up her legs and stretching out. He draped the blanket over her and sat down next to her letting her lean against his shoulder.

"I've been told you are a children's teacher," he said.

"Seven year olds," she confirmed.

"I would have thought you were a University professor," he said.

"I prefer young children to the overly confident teens and twenty somethings. I know I'm twenty-seven," she conceded.

"You aren't quite the same as those in their teens and early twenties," Athos insisted. "What do you do on your months off?"

"I enjoy a bit of mild civil disobedience."

Athos raised an eyebrow only to look amused.

"I hate injustice," she said seriously.

He looked at her just as seriously nodding his head.

"So, a cop?" She asked.

"I took a leave of absence a few months ago," he said. He'd been feeling a little dissatisfied with the work and decided to take a break working at the bookstore he inherited from his mother. "My commanding officer was trying to groom me for his position. I didn't want it," he simply said.

Sylvie nodded resting her head on Athos' shoulder.

A knock to the door startled them. Athos got up and Sylvie moved to sit up. Athos walked over and opened the door. Aramis stood outside the door and Athos internally sighed; he waited for his teasing. It never came.

"We've got a situation; we need to move to another part of the house," Aramis was all business and Athos noticed his friend was haphazardly dressed in jeans and t-shirt.

Athos' thoughts turned to what could have happened. "Please don't tell me a toilet has flooded."

"Nothing that bad," Aramis smiled. "There are reports of a tornado in the area."

"All right," Athos said. "There's a store room with flashlights in the cupboard off the kitchen. We'll go down into the cellar."

"I'll start getting people gathered," Sylvie offered.

"Thank you," Athos said. "Aramis, collect what we need, I'll help Sylvie and send Porthos your way to help."

Aramis nodded, but didn't pass up the opportunity to at least wink and grin at Athos before departing. Sylvie left right after and Athos quickly slipped on some shoes and a sweater before following her.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Note: A little Athos whump for Helensg.

* * *

Chapter 5

Athos sent Porthos in Aramis' direction while Sylvie led Elodie and Anne to the cellar. Athos went to d'Artagnan and Constance's room. After he knocked, he had to wait a minute before the door finally opened to a sleepy d'Artagnan.

"We need to go to the cellar," Athos said. "There's a tornado warning."

"Great," d'Artagnan groaned. "Give us a couple minutes," he closed the door abruptly.

Athos debated and finally decided to walk down the hall knocking on another door. Constance's three brothers were occupying the room.

The door was yanked open and a man a few years younger than Athos with a mop of unruly hair glared at Athos. "What?"

"There's a tornado," Athos said again for the fifth time this night? "We need to get to the cellar."

"Pfff, we're fine," he (Athos couldn't remember his name) said.

"Albert!" Constance stood in the middle of the hall glaring at her brother. "Get Fitz and Grant and get down to the cellar now! You'd think they were my younger brothers," in fact her three brothers were triplets just a little over a year older than Constance.

Albert turned and yelled at his brothers. Shouting ensued before Constance had to break it up ordering them one last time.

Athos looked over at d'Artagnan leaning against the doorframe of his room watching in amusement.

"We have everyone accounted for except d'Artagnan's cousin," Sylvie said coming into the hall with the others.

"Oh no," d'Artagnan said.

"What?" Athos asked.

"Espoir sometimes sleepwalks," d'Artagnan said.

"Have Porthos look with you," Athos said. "I'll join you with Aramis once everyone else is in the cellar."

They passed a couple of windows on their way to the cellar. The wind was howling and the house creaked. The wind picked up speed just as Athos came up from behind and one of the windows shattered. Sylvie was in front of him and on instinct he dived forward pushing her down covering her.

When the wind seemed to have calmed for the time being Athos looked up from where he lay. "Is everyone all right?"

"Fine," d'Artagnan and Constance spoke at once where they were huddled together, d'Artagnan halfway over her.

"Sylvie?" Athos asked sitting up removing himself from on top of her.

"Okay," she whispered. "Athos?"

"Sylvie, are you sure you're all right?" Athos reached out to her.

"You're bleeding," Sylvie's voice had evened out and was stronger.

Athos suddenly felt something trickling down the side of his face. He touched his cheek with the tips of his fingers and pulled them away. In the dim light of Sylvie's flashlight he made out the blood on his fingertips. He winced suddenly feeling the pain.

"Come on," Constance encouraged them while pulling out a tissue from her pocket and handing it to Athos. "I'm sure Aramis has a first aid kit."

As they regrouped they noticed Constance's brothers had been far enough away from any windows to avoid any possible glass. They got up grumbling on their way.

Sylvie moved so she was standing next to Athos, one hand resting just under his arm.

"I'm fine," Athos assured her. "Head wounds bleed a lot, or so I've been told."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Sylvie asked.

They finally made it down to the cellar a few minutes later. Aramis was the first to notice Athos' bloody face. "My God, what happened?" He rushed over to them grabbing Athos' arm.

"Minor disagreement with a window," Athos said dryly. "Porthos, if you wouldn't mind, could you go with d'Artagnan to find his cousin?"

Porthos frowned at Athos. "He okay?" He asked Aramis.

"He's standing right here," Athos said.

"He'll be fine, it doesn't look like he'll even need stitches," Aramis said. "Go on."

Porthos nodded and followed d'Artagnan.

Once Aramis had Athos' wound cleaned and bandaged he directed him to sit down.

"We should assist in searching for d'Artagnan's cousin," Athos argued.

"You stay put," Aramis glared at Athos. "You have a head wound."

"You said I was fine," Athos protested.

"You will be," Aramis said.

"I'll go with Aramis," Constance said giving Athos a look he was quite familiar with. He simply nodded.

"I'll keep you company," Sylvie offered sitting down next to Athos.

"There, we're all in agreement," Aramis smirked.

Athos sighed as Constance and Aramis went back upstairs.

"How do you feel?" Sylvie whispered. Most of the guests had settled down over piles of blankets and were asleep.

"I have a headache," Athos reluctantly admitted.

"Do you want to get some rest," she asked.

"I'll wait until they're back," he said.

"Well, then what other subjects would you like to talk about?" She asked.

He smiled over at her. She was easy to talk to. Then again maybe it was him; a lot had changed in his life in the last few years. Most of those changes were for the better. And at least four of those were upstairs right now in the middle of a tornado.

"The state of the world?" He finally said.

Sylvie snorted. "Too deep for this hour. How about how you all met?" She gestured towards the stairs referring to his friends.

"That is more than one story and would take some time," he said.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said.

"Very well," he held out an arm offering his side for her to use as a pillow. She accepted and got comfortable.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Despite his determination to stay awake until the others returned to the cellar, Athos nodded off midsentence. Sylvie curled up next to him laying her head on his shoulder. She was actually glad he had fallen asleep even if that meant his story was cut off at the interesting part.

She closed her eyes ready to get some sleep as well. But just as she got comfortable a terrible crash came from upstairs. This jolted Athos awake and jarred Sylvie trying to keep up with his movements.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know," Sylvie said.

Now everyone in the cellar was awake.

"Athos," Anne appeared shining her flashlight at them. "Are you all right?" She was frowning.

"What?" Athos looked at Aramis' girlfriend confused until she pointed at his forehead. "Oh, minor accident."

"Where's Aramis?" She asked.

Athos explained the situation to Anne. "I should check on them," he said.

"No, you should stay put," Sylvie insisted. "I'll go."

"You shouldn't go alone," Athos said.

"I'll go with you," Anne offered.

"I'll go with you too," They all looked over at Porthos' girlfriend Elodie.

Everyone but Athos was in agreement. "We'll be fine," Sylvie reassured him.

"Just be careful," Athos squeezed Sylvie's hand.

"Of course," on a whim Sylvie leaned over and kissed Athos on his temple opposite where he had been injured.

Sylvie stood up and followed the other two women up the stairs. Of the two women Sylvie had spent more time with Elodie. She felt she knew and understood her best. Anne was of course very kind from what she could tell, but she had come from a world Sylvie was not accustomed to. Then again Athos had too and she was very comfortable with him.

"Sylvie, I don't mean to stick my nose in other people's business," Sylvie swallowed hearing Anne's words wondering if she misjudged the other woman. "But I just wanted to tell you I think you have been wonderful for Athos."

Sylvie let out her breath.

"I've known Athos mostly in a professional sense as my ex-husband was mayor and had many dealings with the Musketeers as they are called. But in the last year I have gotten to know him a bit better through my relationship with Aramis," her cheeks reddened a bit.

Sylvie didn't say anything having heard a bit about that scandal. Things had thankfully settled down in the last few months.

They were silent for a while. Sylvie was trying to come up with something to say. She felt awkward. It was silly though, why should she be embarrassed. She felt Elodie on her other side lightly bump shoulders. She turned her head and Elodie was smiling at her.

"Espoir, come on," d'Artagnan's voice came from around the corner.

They turned that corner and found all five of their missing party.

"What are you ladies doing up here?" Porthos asked.

"We heard a crash," Elodie explained. "We were getting worried."

Porthos wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Another window was broken by the wind," Aramis explained maneuvering next to Anne. "No injuries this time. Also we believe the danger has past."

"But since we're all setup in the cellar, we may as well stay there the rest of the night," Constance finished.

Sylvie watched the rather eclectic group around her. She wondered what she had gotten herself into. She found herself smiling.

They returned to the cellar each one reassuring Athos everyone was just fine. d'Artagnan promised to tell him everything in the morning.

"So, just a window," Athos said to Sylvie who had sat back down next to him.

"Mhmm," she said.

"And everyone's all right," he stated more than asked.

"Mhmm," she said softly.

"Goodnight, Sylvie," she felt an arm wrap around her back and a hand come to rest on her shoulder. A kiss lightly touched her forehead before she drifted off to sleep.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Athos had been wandering around the house looking at the previous night's damage. He breathed sigh of relief it wasn't that bad and thankfully the tornado had missed them. Just some heavy winds.

"Athos," Porthos walked into the bedroom Athos stood in looking at the broken window.

"Everything all right?" Athos asked.

"We're not going anywhere at least until tomorrow," Porthos said. "Road's out."

Athos rubbed his forehead running into the bandage. He almost forgot about that. "We should be fine with supplies."

Porthos nodded, but still looked worried. "Elodie needs to call home."

Porthos had met Elodie almost a year earlier bringing her the news that her husband had died in the line of duty. Porthos and his team had worked with Elodie's husband and his team when her husband was killed.

"Will Marie be all right if Elodie has to stay another night?" Athos asked. Unknown to Elodie at the time of her husband's death, she was pregnant. Her daughter Marie was two months old. Elodie and Porthos had started dating a couple months before she was born.

"Elodie's friend Juliette is watching her. She doesn't think it'll be a problem, but she wants to talk to her."

"Of course," Athos said. "I've got my sat phone she can use."

"Thanks," Porthos said. "How're you doing?"

"Fine," Athos said. "Barely hurts," he waved at his forehead.

"How's Sylvie?" Porthos asked sounding innocent-as much as Porthos could sound innocent.

Athos raised an eyebrow at his friend as they walked out of the room. "She's fine as far as I know."

Porthos just grinned.

They were about to reach the Great room where all the guests were so Athos could tell them what they knew, when they were nearly run over by Constance.

"We can't go yet," she said, but Athos wondered if it was a question.

"I'm sorry, Constance," Athos said. "The road's out."

Her shoulders slumped. "Damn it, I was hoping to get away from those three idiots."

Athos exchanged a look with Porthos. Porthos stepped over until he was standing next to Constance and wrapped a big around her shoulders pulling her close. "I hope you're not talking about us," he moved his hand encompassing himself, Athos and Aramis who was walking towards them from behind.

"Not you idiots," Constance scoffed leaning into Porthos' side.

Porthos let out a rumbling laugh kissing Constance on top of her head just as d'Artagnan joined them. "Porthos, are you taking liberties with my wife?" This startled a giggle out of Constance, a chuckle from Porthos and d'Artagnan grinned wrapping his arm around the other side of Constance's shoulders.

"I heard Constance call us idiots; what have we done now?" Aramis asked coming up next to them.

Athos snorted shaking his head. "Come on," he pointed to the room they had previously been walking towards.

TM

Athos was holed up in his bedroom having had enough of large groups of people trying to talk at him. Many of the guests had already left the day of the wedding, but there were at least fourteen other people still at the house plus himself.

A light knock came to his door. He sighed putting his book down and crossing the room to see who it was. He huffed a laugh. "This is becoming a bit of a habit."

Sylvie smiled. "I don't mean to disturb you; I just wondered if you were all right?"

"I'm fine," he said smiling at her. "Would you like to come in?"

"If I'm not disturbing you," she looked hesitant.

"No, I just got tired of being around so many people," he said. "You I'm happy to see."

"Good," she stepped in closing the door rather quickly and turned back to him. He was taken by surprised as she surged towards him letting her lips touch his and kissed him.

It was long, an exploration between both of them when Athos gave in returning the kiss. Sylvie's arms came up wrapping around his shoulders pulling up to continue the kiss.

Athos wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her up towards him. There wasn't too much of a height difference, but both of them found they wanted to be close to each other as much as possible.

Athos backed up towards the bed turning around so Sylvie was standing with her back to the bed.

"Are you sure?" She said when they finally pulled back.

"You started it," he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "I wanted to kiss you and yeah I do want to, but I didn't want to push you."

"I thank you for the consideration, but yes I do too," he leaned down kissing her again. His fingers teased at the edge of her shirt. "May I?"

"You may," she let him help her out of her shirt and she returned the favor.

"Condoms," he suddenly said lying on the bed with Sylvie, both having removed most of their clothes.

"I have birth control taken care of," she said. "I'm also clean from my last tests."

"As am I," he said.

"Okay then?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Okay," he agreed helping her out of the rest of her clothes.

"Thank god," she gave him a push so she was lying on top of him kissing him hard.

TM

They were dozing under the covers wrapped around each other when there was knock on the door. Athos groaned. "Who is it?"

"d'Artagnan. Athos, we're fixing dinner."

"I'll be there in few minutes," Athos said.

"Athos," d'Artagnan's voice spoke hesitantly. "Uh, have you seen Sylvie?"

"I'm here, d'Artagnan," Sylvie called out exchanging an amused look with Athos.

"Oh, ok," d'Artagnan's voice seemed to take on a rather cheerful note. "See you in the kitchen."

Athos groaned. Teasing would not be limited to Aramis.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Athos and Sylvie entered the kitchen together. Everyone was milling about putting together their dinners with cold cuts and anything else out of the refrigerator that didn't need heating.

The electricity was still out, but at least the sun was still up.

"You two look well rested," Aramis observed as Athos walked past him.

Athos sighed looking across the room to Sylvie's sympathetic glance. Constance was standing next to her looking far too pleased.

"We should get this food eaten before it spoils," Athos said.

"Not a problem," Porthos wandered over with a plate full of food.

"My God, you'll give yourself indigestion," Aramis turned up his nose.

"Iron stomach," Porthos patted his stomach.

"Oh no you don't," Elodie grabbed Porthos' plate removing several items from it and setting them on her own plate.

"Oi," Porthos scowled.

"Contrary to what you think, my dear, you do not have an iron stomach," Elodie patted his stomach as she walked away with half his food.

There were several snickers before they continued on with what they were all doing. Sylvie slid over next to Athos with her own plate of food. Athos leaned over her shoulder snatching a potato chip from her plate.

"Hey, get your own food," she held her plate away from him, a teasing light in her eyes.

They both turned around leaning on the kitchen island where the food was spread out with paper plates and napkins. Athos grabbed a plate and napkin, perusing the food choices. He snatched a piece of raw carrot from Sylvie's this time.

Sylvie raised an eyebrow at him as if challenging him. The corners of his mouth lifted and a gleam sparked in his eyes.

A cough somewhere across the room broke the tension between them and Athos suddenly looked away towards the food.

Once he had his food collected, Athos turned back around noticing several people doing their level best to ignore them and failing.

TM

Everyone went to bed relatively early that night glad to have a bed to sleep in. Athos had spent the rest of his evening after dinner making a list of things that needed to be repaired on the house.

He was sitting at his desk in the library looking over the list in the dim light of the electric lamp when he heard someone enter.

"This feels familiar," he smiled at Sylvie before taking off his glasses and setting them down on the desk.

"I've come to escort you to your room," she said.

"Oh?" He stood up letting her take his arm. He grabbed the lamp with his other hand and they walked towards his room.

They arrived at his door and he took her hand in his. "Join me?"

She nodded letting him lead her inside. With the door closed and the lamp set down on the night stand, Athos pulled Sylvie close to him kissing her.

They continued to kiss as she walked backwards towards the bed collapsing back when her legs hit the mattress.

They took things slower this time. When they were sated, they lay in each other's arms sweaty catching their breath. Only the sheet partially covered them.

"Was this your room when you were a boy?" Sylvie's head was resting on Athos' chest, her fingers raking through his chest hair.

"No, Constance's brothers have that room. I shared it with my brother Thomas," Athos traced his index finger over her cheek and alongside her nose.

"You have a brother?" She smiled. "I was an only child."

"He died over five years ago," Athos said grimacing. He didn't want to go down this path, not now.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she bit the bottom of her lip.

"It's all right," he said. He didn't know what else to say at first. "Tell me about your family."

"My father died about a year ago. He became sick and died rather suddenly."

"I'm sorry," he held her close without thinking about it.

"My mother lives in England; my parents divorced years ago. We're not very close," her eyes looked downcast. "My father was always away on some mission to better the world. I left to be with my father at seventeen. It's not that my mother doesn't care, but she ended up being a single mother for most of her marriage. I just didn't appreciate that when I left."

"My father was always off working to make more money, still is," Athos said. "I don't think my mother really cared what he was doing."

They held onto each other drifting off to sleep.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

This is definitely the final chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed and favorited and followed. Hope you enjoy this final chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9

Athos woke up the next morning with a pleasant weight over his chest. Sylvie's hair tickled his nose. He reached up smoothing some of her curls down from his face. He felt her arms tighten around his middle ever so slightly. It was nice to have someone to wake up next to.

Sylvie muffled a jaw cracking yawn into Athos' chest. It sparked a sudden bark of laughter from him. Sylvie ineffectually smacked him on the chest; it was more of a flop than a slap.

She grunted trying to sit up and groaned. "Oh God, my head."

"Are you all right?" Athos asked concerned.

"Allergies," she complained.

"Ah, is there anything I can do to help?" He asked.

"I have stuff in my room," she said. "Hell, lovely morning after, sorry about that," she looked up at him rather pitifully with a swollen nose and watery eyes.

"No, none of that," he leaned in kissing her bad morning breath and all. "Meet me in the kitchen in a half an hour?"

She agreed quickly slipping into her sweats she wore the night before.

TM

Athos came down stairs fifteen minutes later dressed and ran into Constance. "The road out of here is clear," she said.

"That's good news," he said. "Will you and d'Artagnan be off then today?"

"He's finishing packing right now," she surprised Athos with a hug wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you again for this wonderful wedding."

Athos gave in wrapping his arms around her middle. "It was nothing." He pressed a kiss to the side of her head letting her go as she finally released him.

Constance shook her head at him, but she was beaming. She turned and rushed off up the stairs quickly hugging Sylvie who was standing on the stairs on the way.

Sylvie took the last few steps down the stairs grinning at Athos. "You're cute when you're embarrassed."

He rolled his eyes huffing out an exasperated sigh.

TM

By the time everyone was up the electricity had finally returned. Most of the guests left immediately after they were up. But Porthos, Aramis, d'Artagnan, Constance and their respective girlfriends had stayed for breakfast with Athos and Sylvie.

"Athos, would it be all right if I rode with you back into the city?" Sylvie asked.

"Of course," Athos said. "There are a few things I need to do here before I leave though, but it shouldn't take long."

They were standing in the Great room waiting for the others to gather as they were all about to leave. Voices could be heard from the top of the stairs.

"We're off for our honeymoon," d'Artagnan announced being the first to join them.

"Anne and I will be driving them to the airport," Aramis said.

Hugs were exchanged. More teasing ensued each hug Athos received from his friends. Lunch dates were agreed upon at later dates.

"All right then, we've got a baby to see," Porthos said holding Elodie's hand.

"Give Marie a kiss from us," Constance said.

Athos shared an amused glance with Sylvie; it was like herding cats trying to get them all to stop chatting and go.

Finally the chatter died down and they started moving out of the house. Cars were packed and their respective passengers were ready to go.

"We should go on a date," Sylvie said, standing outside the house watching their friends drive away.

Athos' arm was wrapped around her shoulders pulling her close to his side. He snorted. "You want to go on a date now?"

"Yes, a proper date at a restaurant and maybe even a movie," she said.

"And then I walk you to your door and kiss you goodnight?" He smirked.

"A little cheeky trying to get a kiss on the first date," she tried to look offended and failed giggling when he grabbed hold of her by the waist kissing her soundly.

"All right, a chaste kiss at my door," she said when they parted.

"Very well," he said in his most serious voice.

"Then I'll invite you in and I can have my way with you."

Athos pulled her back into his side walking them back inside the house. "Well the sooner I take care of the house the sooner we can have that date."

"And I can have my way with you," she repeated to which he agreed.

The End


End file.
